Until you just crash
by Laxuslightningrestartsmyheartx
Summary: Lucy has been married to laxus for quite a while but lately everything around them has just been falling apart. The arguments and fighting has gotten worse but little does lucy know that her friends are facing issues of their own..welcome to the story where love and relationships are tested to an extreme as they wait for the day they just...crash.
1. Prologue

"Lucy, sometimes you are gonna have to go through all the bad to feel the good. You will be hurt by the ones you love and loved by the ones you hate but in the end everything kind of goes into slow motion and while your in the car and your driving you suddenly lose control of the wheel and it seems that the breaks won't work and everyone around you is screaming and suddenly you realize that for once everything is exactly how it is supposed to be and all those memories and fights and feelings suddenly fade away and suddenly you smile and all the people who came to love you are with you as you close your eyes and wait..just wait until you crash." ~ Layla Heartphilia

This fanfic was inspired by a movie with sandra bullock called crash! You should all watch that movie it's amazing!


	2. The begging to the bitter end

Until you just crash...

_Lucy sighed looking at her broken vase that laid shattered across the floor. She had had it this was the last straw she could no longer ignore what was happening in her and her husbands dysfuctional messed up relationship. She couldn't take anymore yelling screaming or fighting she just couldn't._

_"Laxus." Lucy yelled causing a certain blonde headed idiot to shoot up from the floor._

_"What?" Laxus yelled trying to get up but was struggling do to an incredible hangover he had._

_"Look at this living room! It's a wreck no thanks to you!" Lucy yelled trying to hold back the tears she desperately wanted to spill._

_Laxus groaned ignoring his incredibly angry wife._

_"Laxus i can't take any of this anymore we are going to marriage counseling!" Lucy yelled hoping to get a reaction out her ignorant stubborn husband._

_Which of course she did._

_"What?" Laxus froze shooting lucy a glare in which said "The hell are you talking about woman?"_

_"Laxus you and i both know are marriage has been spiraling out of control for the past year!"_

_Which was indeed true, lucy and laxus had been in fight after fight after fight one time it had gotten so outta control gajeel natsu and gray had to come over and join in the fight which made things even worse because soon everyone from the guild had came over to there house and the biggest brawl she ever scene errupted right in their front yard. Lucy ended up with 2 broken ribs a twisted ankle and a headache to match. Laxus had gotten a broken arm a broken nose 3 broken ribs and a broken foot. Everyone else had multiple injuries as well._

_After that insane night things just seemed to get worse which was proven as lucy observed her totally wrecked living room. Last night they had gotten into a fight because laxus had came home drunk smelling like perfume. And let's just say words were said and punches were thrown._

_"I'm not going to no damn counselor." Laxus spat going to the refridgerator and pulling out the milk carton not even bothering to get a glass he just drank straight from the carton._

_Lucy felt her eye twitch at the sight._

_This was the kind of thing she was talking about! He has absolutely no common sense of decenticy what so ever! He was just so stubborn and ignorant not even considering other peoples feelings and emotions he just did his own thing. No matter what people thought of him._

_"Laxus don't you think it would be better if you used a glass?" Lucy spoke clearly irritated at what she was seeing._

_"What for?" Laxus mumbled putting the cap back on the milk carton and placing it back in the fridge._

_Lucy sighed falling face down on the couch trying her hardest not to scream._

_"Look i gotta go we'll discuss this later." Laxus spoke grabbing his pants off the floor and putting them on._

_"There's nothing to discuss." Lucy shot up from the couch headed upstairs._

_"Where are you going?" Laxus spoke following lucy up the stairs and into their bed room._

_"Away from you!" She yelled slamming the door in his face before he could enter himself._

_Laxus growled pushing the door open to find a distraught lucy crying her eyes out on the bed._

_"Lucy.." Laxus sighed._

_"Go away laxus! Just go or something! You obviously don't care about this marriage so why should i?" Lucy spoke in between sobs._

_Lucy could feel the bed sinking at the weight of laxus sitting on the corner of the bed._

_"Lucy sometimes you are a real pain the ass you know that right?" Laxus spoke in a irritated kind of way._

_"Well if i'm such a pain the ass why don't you go marry someone who isn't?" Lucy spoke bitterly._

_"Look i don't have time for this i gotta go like i said we'll talk about this later." Laxus got up leaning to kiss lucy on the cheek. But missed and kissed the pillow instead when lucy moved away._

_Laxus sighed grabbing his white tank top and coat and walked out the room mumbling a bye but getting no answer in return._

_Lucy finally got up from the bed when she was sure he had gone and dialed her best friend levy's number._

_"Hello?" Levy voice seemed a bit tired._

_"Hey levy did i wake you up?" Lucy spoke a little worried she had disturbed her best friend._

_"No, i just got up after gajeel had gone to work i was just getting ready to make breakfast." Levy spoke._

_"Oh.." Lucy sighed._

_"What's the matter? Oh no..don't tell me you two got into another fight." Levy spoke sounding concerned and worried for her blonde friend._

_"Yes we did, Levy i just don't know what to do!" Lucy cried._

_"Lucy why don't you come over and we can talk some more about it hey i'll even make you some breakfast." Lucy could tell levy was pratically smiling through the phone._

_"Levy i couldn't possibly intrude.."_

_"Nonsense come on it's been a while since we've had a girl talk."_

_"Are you sure?" Lucy spoke still a little uncertain._

_"Of course!" Levy spoke._

_"Okay i'll be over in 30." Lucy spoke a little happy she was going to have some company who wasn't her husband or police officers who came to break up their fights._

_"Kay see you then."_

_lucy hung up and quickly went to the shower then to her dresser to find out what she was going to wear today. She decided on a denim skirt and leggings with a purple tank top and black heeled shoes. Lucy did her hair and make up and soon was ready to leave but not before she got her keys of course. Lucy picked up her keys and could tell her spirits were worried about lucy but she couldn't summon them not when she had so many other things to worry about._

_Lucy grabbed her whip and her regular house keys and car keys and was soon driving down the street to her blue headed friend levy._

_about 7 minutes later she was finally at levys and gajeels house and was currently ringing the door bell._

_The door suddenly opened and lucy was face to face with her best friend._

_"Lucy! Hey come in!" Levy smiled welcoming lucy into her home._

_"Hey." Lucy smiled giving her friend a hug before entering the beautifully decorated house._

_Lucy couldn't help but stare at house organized and beautifully everything was put in place and that made lucy mind automatically go to how pathetic her own house looked compared to her friends. She cringed at the thought of broken vases and beer bottles that scattered her once beautifull living room._

_"Lucy breakfast is almost ready." Levy spoke going towards the kitchen with lucy following behind her._

_Soon as lucy entere the kitchen her nose was filled with delicious smells of bacon, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. Lucy mouth watered while sitting down at the kitchen island._

_"Smells incredible levy!" Lucy smiled._

_"Thanks now tell me what is going on with you and laxus?" Levy spoke grabbing a large spoon to stir some grits she was currently cooking._

_"Well last night laxus came home drunk and smelled like perfume." Lucy sighed trying to get that scent outta her mind._

_"What!?" Levy spoke almost dropping the spoon. "Did he cheat?"_

_"He says he didn't he said he had went to the club with lyon and bickslow and that a couple of ladies startes giving them lap dances. He said that lyon and bickslow went to the __**back**__ with the ladies but he refused because he was married to me." Lucy spoke choking a little on her words._

_"Oh my mavis! Does Juvia know lyon you know..went to the back?" Levy eyes went wide._

_"No idea and i really don't wanna tell her if i'm wrong." Lucy burried her head on the table trying not to get a migrain at the siuation they were currently in._

_"Poor juvia.." Levy sighed stirring her grits some more._

_"I know..but i'm sure laxus is wrong he was so waisted last night i'm sure he doesn't even remember how he got home." Lucy raised her head up her droopy eyes facing levy's concerned ones._

_"Lucy you guys really need some help.." Levy frowned at her poor blonde headed friend._

_" I know i told him this morning that we needed counseling but he ignored me and went to drink out the milk carton even though i told him a million times to use a fricking glass!" Lucy could just feel a migrain coming on._

_"Well laxus does have anger issues.." Levy's voice trailed off. Remembering when laxus had beaten up her poor gajeel over some stupid bet on a football game._

_Lucy nodded her head in agreement and could feel the tears starting to come._

_"Oh lucy..." Levy spoke quickly grabbing a napkin and handing it to lucy._

_"Why-why does he act like this levy? I know he is a good person but lately i just..i don't know." lucy sobbed wiping her tears with her now damp napkin._

_"Lucy i know you love him very much but i think you two might need some time apart..to know work things out i mean i've never seen you so stressed out before i'm really worried about you lucy." Levy spoke frowning._

_"Maybe your right.." lucy spoke._

_Levy nodded turning off the stove._

_"Okay breakfast is ready."_

_Lucy smiled "Thank mavis i'm so hungry."_

_"Levy thanks so much the food was really good." Lucy smiled._

_"Oh thanks lucy!" Levy smiled grabbing both plates and placing them in the dishwasher._

_Suddenly the phone started ringing and levy picked it up._

_"Hello?" Levy spoke in a much less sleepy tone then she had when lucy called._

_"Oh juvia what's wrong?" Levy sounded concerned._

_This caught lucy's attention as she stood up to see what was going on._

_"Oh! Okay calm down! Juvia we'll be right there okay?" Levy spoke sounding anxious and extremely worried._

_"Okay bye!" Levy quickly got off the phone and grabbed her coat._

_"Levy what's going on?" Lucy spoke not really wanting to know the answer._

_"That was juvia she says that lyon is in the hospital!" Lucy eyes widened at what she was hearing._

_"How-what-what happened!?"_

_Levy frowned looking down.._

_"Levy what happened.." Lucy eyes her friend deperate for an answer but she already had a deep feeling she already knew.._

_"Lucy...laxus just shot lyon." Levy spoke._

_Oh my God what is going on with laxus an why did he shoot lyon!? Whats gonna happen to lucy and laxus...? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. A new beginning?

Lucy couldn't believe the words that had just came out of her best friends mouth. But then when she thought really hard about it she could.

"Come on we have to go now juvia is just freaking out." Levy spoke grabbing the keys off the counter.

Lucy nodded and soon they were out the door and driving like crazy people down the street.

If you asked lucy what she had saw during the car ride you would've been out of luck because the only thing she even remotely remembers is pulling up to the hospital that her friend was currently in due to her husbands anger.

"Excuse me miss we're looking for lyon vastia!" A panicked levy asked the reception lady at the desk.

"3rd floor room 317." The reception lady mumbled going back to a magazine she was reading.

"Come on." Levy spoke.

We both pratically ran to the elevator and waited what seemed like forever until the doors finally opened and we searched the hallway desperately looking for room 317.

"Found it!" Levy spoke racing to the room opening the door.

For a second i felt my heartstop and the whole world started spinning as i saw lyon hooked up to tubes and laying on the bed completely out cold with a crying juvia next to his side.

"Oh juvia!" Levy ran to juvia engulfing her in a hug.

"Levy!" Juvia sobbed.

Lucy had absolutely no idea what to say to the wife of the man her husband had just shot so she just stood in the doorway like a frozen statue not able to move or speak.

"Juvia is so sad juvia has no idea why this have happened!" Juvia spoke her voice sounding scratchy and sad.

"I know juvia it's gonna be okay." Levy spoke holding to her blue haired friend.

Juvia suddenly looked up noticing lucy's presence.

"Lucy..why are you here?" Juvia spoke sounding cold.

Lucy couldn't really blame juvia for being mad at her lucy was pissed her own self why did laxus shoot lyon!?

"I'm really sorry juvia.." Lucy spoke in a soft shaky voice.

"Lucy do something about that crazy jackass you call your husband!" juvia spoke sounding really angry.

Levy mouth flew agape as she was now caught in the middle of these two.

"Speaking of laxus..where is he?" Levy spoke trying to difuse the situation before it got too serious.

"Room 320." Juvia spoke sounding irritated at just the thought of laxus.

"He got hurt to?" Levy spoke.

"Yes lyon stabbed him in the leg and arm." juvia spoke sounding emotionless.

Lucy sighed and walked out the room.

"Great." lucy thought "The idiot managed to land himself in the hospital to."

Lucy slowly walked down the hall until she finally reached her husbands room and entered with an immediate frown as she saw laxus layed back with his earphones on bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to.

Lucy walked right up to his bed and snatched the headphones out his ear.

"Hey!" Laxus eyes shot open ready to yell at whoever snatched his headphones out.

But instead his eyes met a very very extremely mad lucy.

"Luc-" Lucy didn't even let him finish before her right hand connected to his left cheek in a loud *SLAP*

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lucy yelled.

Laxus held his cheek looking irritated at all the yelling.

"Lucy let me exp-"

"No! Like i said earlier there is absolutely nothing to explain i cannot take anymore of this yelling and fighting and now YOU SHOT LYON!" Lucy continued to yell.

"I only shot him because he got into a stupid fight with gray and they were like going at each other lyon went to pull out a knife and then i pointed the gun trying to keep him from shooting that idiot gray!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You couldn' have thought of a better way to seperate them?"

Laxus remained quiet.

"See this is what i mean! You don't care about anyone but yourself! So you know what i'm leaving!" lucy spoke tears currently spilling down her face.

"And where the hell are you gonna go?" Laxus snapped looking at his wife as if she had lost her mind.

"I don't know but certainly some where far away from you." Lucy snapped back.

"You know what fine leave." Laxus yelled.

"I will!" Lucy quickly ran out the door slaming the door behind her causing several patients and nurses to stare.

"What are you guys looking at?" Lucy yelled still pissed at laxus.

Everyone mumbled something going back to whatever they were doing before.

"Lucy what happened?" Levy spoke coming up to her.

"I-i think i just left my husband.." lucy whispered walking away from a very stunned and sad levy.

Lucy got a ride back to her car from levy and drove back to her house to pack her bags. She knew there was absolutely no going back now but honestly she didn't care. All she wanted now was to get as far away from laxus as possible so that's why she packed her things and headed for the train station there's only one person she knew could help her and that was cana.

Cana lived in a apartment quite aways from here because she owned her own bar and was really famous for mixing drinks.

Cana and lucy had been really close until she moved and then levy and lucy soon became best friends after that.

Lucy smiled silently to herself looking out the window at all the trees whooshing by.

Thinking about how the first time in months she actually felt free.

This a brand new beginning she thought.

Little did she know that her beginning was about to come a very bitter end.


	4. New beginnings coming to an end

A very upset levy sat on the sofa waiting for her husband to come home. Which was literally taking forever.

Levy glanced at the clock and frowned.

1:54 a.m.

Where the hell is he? Levy thought grabbing one of her novels reading it anxiously.

Soon the phone rang for the second time that day and she knew whatever it was it couldn't be good if they were calling at 1:55 in the morning.

Levy hesitantly answered the phone waiting to hear the worse.

"Hello this is Levy." Levy spoke in a shaky voice.

"Levy hey can you come and get me?" A voice she knew all to well spoke in a slurred low tone.

"Gajeel? Where are you!?" Levy spoke outraged that he had gone to the bar without even so much as calling and telling her.

"Well i'm kinda sorta in jail."

Levy froze at those words. He was WHERE!?

"You're WHERE!?" Levy shouted infuriated.

"Llook it's quite a longgg sstwory" Gajeel slurred.

"Uhgg fine just hang on." Levy sighed hanging up the phone before something else stupid came outta his mouth.

Levy never told lucy this but gajeel and her have been having some issues they're own self gajeel was constantly out getting drunk and usually ending up somewhere passed out on the street and calling levy to come pick him up. But this was taking things way to far.

Levy sighed grabbing her car keys and going to pick up her husband from jail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tired lucy had finally made it to Cana's apartment and was knocking on the door wondering if her brown haired friend was even home.

"Cana it's me lucy!" Lucy yelled.

Suddenly the door burst open almost hitting lucy in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" A man with the body of an ape growled .

"Uh-uh-i-i'm lucy." Lucy spoke her voice becoming very shaky. She did have the right address right?

"Oh..so your canas friend..hmph i guess you can join us." The man spoke a sly smirk shining on his face. Lucy didn't like where this was going at all..

"Join-join what?" Lucy spoke backing up only to realize she had backed herself right into a wall. Oh no..this wasn't good at all.

The man suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment.

"Hey let go!" Lucy yelled struggling to get outta this mans bone crushing grip.

"Lucy!" She turned to see her brown haired friend struggling to get up from off the floor. And what she was only in her underwear? Oh lucy knew she had a bad feeling about what was going on.

"Hey shutup slut! did i tell you you could talk?" The man boomed pushing lucy aside to go yell at cana.

Lucy took this to her advantage and quickly pulled our her keys. Lucy knew only one spirit could help her in a time like this.

"Open gate of the lion, LEO!" Lucy yelled and soon a bright light filled the room and her good friend loke was standing beside her.

"Hey princess what's going on?" Loke spoke helping lucy up off the floor.

"That man is trying to rape me and cana!" Lucy yelled pointing to the giant who was currently suprised that a man in a suit was suddenly in the living room.

"What?" Loke growled.

"Loke long time no see!" Cana smiled knowing loke was about to whoop this guys ass.

Loke ignored canas statement and went straight for the giant man. Lucy watched as loke's rings started to glow and he suddenly delivered a regulus punch right into the mans face.

"You dare touch my owner and my good friend cana?" Loke voice shot out like venom.

"Who are you?" The man stuttered wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Your worse night mare!" Lucy yelled for loke.

Loke nodded continuing to attack the man left and right with punches until the man laid face down unconcious.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall.." Loke sighed.

"Thanks so much loke!" Cana spoke hugging the spirit.

"No problem you okay? Where's Gildarts?" Loke asked genuinely concerned from his former guild mate.

"Yeah cana just what happened here?" Lucy asked holding her cell phone calling 911.

Cana sighed, she really didn't feel like explaining what she had been going through for months. She knew if she told them they would never look at her the same. And Cana wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that..but it had to be better then what she was currently going through as of now.

"Lucy there's something i've gotta tell you.." Cana spoke in a shaky voice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man stumbles through the alley trying to find his next fix only to be met with headlights and two figures stepping out of the car.

"Hey you got our money?" A man with a deep voice yells.

"No i-i promise i'll have it tomorrow." The black haired man replies.

"Sorry times up." One of the men spoke wielding a gun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omg everyone is going through so much drama what do you think cana is hiding? What is going on between levy and gajeel? Where's laxus? and who was the black haired man looking for a fix...? You'll find out soon enough.


	5. Secrets unfolding

"Hi i'm here for my idiot husband Gajeel Redfox? I'm Mrs. Redfox." A very tired and irritated levy spoke to an equally as tired police officer.

"Oh..yeah mam he's over there, do you have the bail money?" The police officer spoke raising an eye brow at the young womans appearance in his mind he had no idea why such a sweet and innocent looking woman would marry a drunk such as gajeel but he figured it was best not to pry.

"Yes here." Levy spoke handing the money over and going straight to her husband cell.

"Gajeel." Levy spoke absolutely seething with anger.

Whatever Gajeel had been drinking didn't matter because levy's voice and death defying stare instantly sobered him up.

"Levy.." Gajeel spoke terrified at the woman before him.

"Don't you "Levy" me! Why are you in jail?" Levy spoke glaring daggers at her drunken husband who looks as if he would puke any second.

"Well you see..bickslow needed someone to drink with because laxus is still recovering at home and i thought it would be a good thing to do if i went along and ya know.." Gajeel spoke clutching his stomach.

Levy ran her fingers through hair trying to figure out how not to kill her husband. But then something clicked in her mind. "Wait how do you know about laxus if you've been at work all day?" Levy questioned raising an eyebrow at her disorieneted husband.

"Uhh..that's a good question levy i will get back to you on that later." Gajeel mumbled trying to get up latching on to the wall for support.

"No. you will get to me on that one NOW." levy spoke her voice raising as her frustration grew.

"Okay well...a month ago i kinda maybe sorta got fired." Gajeel spoke pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Now it was levy's turn to hold on to the wall for support. This was not happening it just couldn't be..Gajeel was stubborn, annoying, sometimes downright obnoxious but there was no way..absolutely no way! He would get himself fired! Not when he knew they desperately needed the money if they were to prevent them selves from living on the streets.

Levy sighed thinking back on what's been happening the last few months with levy loosing her job and gajeel drinking and smoking problem and then there...levy sighed again there eviction notice levy was seriously on the verge of tears as of now. If Gajeel didn't have a job there was just no way they could afford to live in there house she had always dreamed of living in.

"You were fired?" Levy spoke choking on her words. Gajeel ignored her taking a few puffs out his cigarette and getting up walking out the door pass the cops who were eyeing him.

Levy wiped her eyes and followed gajeel out the police department and into the car. To her suprise gajeel was in the drivers side. "What are you doing?" Levy spoke completely shocked. What was he trying to do? Get them killed!? "Driving what else?" Gajeel spoke throwing the cigarette into the damp street and grabbing the keys from a distraught and confused levy.

"No your not, you still drunk! Give me the keys!" Levy spoke trying to grab them on the have gajeel push her hand back and put them into the ignition.

"No! now either you get in the damn car or you can walk." Gajeel spat. Levy was seriously at a loss for words. Who was this man? Certainly not her husband that once woke her up at 5:00 in the morning to go on a walk in the park and out to breakfast.

"Gajeel you're not driving!" Levy spoke trying to pull him out the car.

"Watch me." With that gajeel pushed levy back causing her to fall into a puddle from when it rained and sped off in HER car.

Levy was to stunned to speak. This did not..just happen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gajeels p.o.v

Who did that slut think she was? Gajeel thought gripping the steering wheel. If i wanted to have a drink then i was gonna have a fricking drink. Maybe if she spent less time worrying about me she would've found herself a job by now. Instead of depending on me to do everything.

Gajeel could feel his head pounding from the hangover he had but he was to pissed to care.

All that mattered right now was finding the nearest liquor store.

Gajeel reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed the number. "Yo! Gajeel what's up?" A man spoke. "Hey Bacchus..i'm gonna need a favor?" Gajeel smiled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A completely sore and tired laxus layed sprawled out on the couch watching repeats of his favorite show. But he might as well had left the tv off considering the only thing he could think of at this point was lucy.

He had came back later on that night after the doctors had stitched him up and put him on pain killers. Only to find that lucy was indeed gone. The bed covers were gone, her clothes were gone, jewlery was gone, she even took the wine for mavis sake!

He tried calling her but only got a machine saying "The number you have reached is no longer is service..." That woman changed her number!

So here he was sitting in the dark with only the tv for company. Laxus sighed going to his wine cellar and pulled out some whiskey. He un screwed the top and was about to take a sip from the bottle but stopped. He put the bottle on the counter and went for the cabinet. He pulled out a glass and poured the whiskey into a nice sized liqour glass.

"Are you happy now?" Laxus scoffed taking a drink from the glass. Then something caught his eye. Laxus put the glass down and went over to the counter to find the one thing lucy didn't take with her.

"Sh*t.." Laxus whispered holding the diamond wedding ring firmly in his hands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cana you've been doing what!?" A extremely shocked lucy yelled at her brown haired friend who looked down ashamed.

"Lucy i had no other choice.." Cana spoke trying really hard not to cry.

"Cana! You can't be out working streets!" Lucy yelled trying to put some common sense into her friend. "Why didn't you tell me i would've helped you! I mean i'm not the richest person in the world but i would've gave you some money!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy! The kind of money i need is not something you can give! I've been taking out loan after loan after loan! And what doesn't go into my bar goes into bills and my apartment." Cana sobbed.

"Just how much do you owe.." Lucy whispered trying to calm down.

"Well it's not a matter of how much i owe..it's more like a matter of who i owe.." Cana sighed.

"Okay..so WHO do you owe?" Lucy spoke crossing her arms.

" Well...are you familiar with a man named zeref?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A scarlet haired woman by the name of Erza Scarlet walked up and down the insane asylums halls getting ready to give medication to patient number 738.

"738" she smiled. Probably her favorite patient.

Erza walked in the room and turned on the light switch.

"Who's there?" A man growled laying face down on the bed.

"Erza." She replied setting the food and medication on the mans bed stand.

"Oh hi." The man muttere turning around to face erza.

"Okay i'm going to ask you some questions." The man nodded and took a sip of water an placed it back on the night stand.

"Go on." He spoke sounding a little less cold.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Better..even though i still hear the voices.." The man sighed. Erza nodded an scribbled some things down.

"And what have those "voices" been saying?" The mans body stiffened and he quickly layed himself back down.

" I can't say.." The man muffled voice came from the pillow.

"Yes you can." Erza spoke in a warm voice trying to calm him down.

"No i can't!" Erza sighed.

"Really it's okay what do they say?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Jellal?"

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

"_They want me to kill you.."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Drip Drip Drop." A voice song while it seemed to rain but only on her. The woman pulled her umbrella out and continued to walk until she came upon a man lying face down in the street in a puddle of...blood!?

"Oh my!" The blue haired woman ran up to the man and quickly flipped him around.

The woman stared at the man what seemed like forever before a shaky whisper left her throat.

"G-gray?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. watch it crumble

Well it was simply safe to say that this had absolutely been the worse day of lucy's life. Between leaving her husband and her husband shooting her friends husband..and cana prostituting herself she had barely any time to grieve over the fact that she was alone.

Lucy sighed picking up her cell phone then gave a smirk wondering if her husband had tried calling her. Which of course he wouldn't be able to get through. Lucy dialed the number to her house and her least favorite person at the moment answered the phone.

"Hello?" Laxus spoke sounding like had just been woken up from an extreme hang over. When will he ever learn?

"Hey laxus it's me."

"Lucy? Where the hell are you?" Laxus voice seemed to be filled with worry. But she was so distraught at the moment she really didn't care for her husbands "worry".

"At canas...well actually at a train station..and as much as i really don't wanna say this i could really use your help." Lucy pratically had to swallow her pride to get those words out.

"What's going on blondie?" Laxus spoke sounding completely serious not even a hint of sarcasm. Ignoring the fact that he had just called her blondie she thought he must've had one hell of a night because he only called her blondie when he was trying to annoy her to the point she wanted to jump off a bridge or if he was in a cut the crap tell me what hell is going on kinda mood.

"Can you come and pick me and cana up? We're at the train station and i left my car in the garage." Yeah i decided to leave the car with that idiot and walk to the train station but now looking back at it i should've just drove to the train station instead considering now it's really late and niether me or cana wanna risk getting kidnapped.

"Why are you at the train station at-" Laxus decided to glance at the clock. "4:24 in the morning?"

Lucy sighed she really wasn't in the mood to be giving out explanations especially when she had nearly gotten raped and hadn't had a single sip of coffee to help her stay awake. All she really wanted was for laxus to get his ass down here and take her home for she could shower and be miserable.

"Laxus please, i will explain later just .HERE. NOWWW!" Lucy yelled into the phone getting some confused glares from people around her.

"Damn lucy what are you trying to do blow my eardrums out? Fine i'm coming don't do anything stupid until i get there either." Laxus mumbled clutching his ears. This woman was trying to kill him.

"Wouldn't dream of it sparky." Lucy scoffed paying him back for calling her blondie.

She heard the dial tone and rolled her eyes turning her attention to a very upset cana.

"Cana don't worry laxus is on his way to get us." She felt her stomach churn at those words. She really hadn't wanted to call him but levy and gajeel didn't answer the phone. Which is weird because usually they almost always pick up.

"Great." Cana bluntly replied sipping on a can of beer.

"Hey maybe me and you can go look for some jobs tomorrow an figure out a way to you know..pay zeref off." Lucy smiled a little a her friend. Lucy still couldn't believe cana had gotten caught up with zeref, the most twisted conniving snake in all of magnolia. That man specialized it drugs gangs and kidnapping and prostituing woman who were in need of money like poor cana was.

"Lucy you've done enough for me..you don't need to help me anymore. I got myself involved with zeref and i'm gonna figure out a way to get out i can't involve you in this." Cana spoke.

Lucy knew cana wouldn't want her meddling in her personal affairs but considering she got cana to leave the apartment and come with her she thought she should press her luck anyway.

"Cana this is what friends do, we help each other when we need it." Lucy smiled remembering what her good friend natsu had told her when she was struggling to pay rent and he gave her half of his life savings. Lucy missed her salmoned haired friend. She hadn't seen him since he went on a 5 year long mission and that was 3 years ago hopefully he would be back soon.

Cana smiled. "Thanks lucy..but i really need to do this on my own. it's to dangerous for any of my friends to get involved." Lucy frowned knowing when cana's mind was set it was set. But still..her thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind when laxus pulled up in a convertible mustang rolling the windows down.

"Hey chickies get in." Laxus smirked.

"Oh boy did you bring out this car to show off or to make you look good?" Lucy scoffed getting in the passeger seat while cana layed down in the back.

"Both." Laxus laughed speeding off causing the tires to squeak.

"Thanks for picking me up laxus." Cana spoke feeling a lil buzzed from the beer.

"No problem but do you mind telling me what happened?" Laxus spoke turning the radio on letting some rock n roll blare through the speakers.

"I think i should be asking you that." Cana spoke staring at bandages on his arm and some scratches he had on his face.

"Long story.." Lucy spoke.

"Yeah." Laxus agreed

Cana shrugged and layed back down across the seats.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Levy layed down on her bed trying to figure out just what happened that would get gajeel fired and for him to throw her out of her own car.

I mean sure they have had arguments in the pass but she never thought that things could be unraveling like this. Is this how lucy has been feeling? Lost, hurt, broken? Thinking that the man you married was everything only to find out he was nothing? Is this how she felt? Looking back on things she never understood just how lucy and laxus started dating but she'd never forget the smile that lit up on her face when she told her that he had proposed. Lucy swore that he was her everything and that no matter what they'd always be together. But here we are years later and everything seems to be falling and slipping from underneath the both of them.

Levy always said that she wanted to have a relationship like the one lucy and laxus had shared. But now..

Levy wiped the tears off her face staring up at the ceiling. Just waiting..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy, cana, and laxus had finally made it to the house after getting lucy and canas luggage from out the car..which of course they made laxus do.

"Hey lucy i forgot to ask you. Why were you at my apartment with your luggage anyway?" Cana spoke raising a brow.

"Well me and laxus have well...been having some issues." Lucy spoke in a whisper.

"Oh no what did that baka do now?"

"You know i can hear you right?" Laxus growled trying to get canas huge briefcase through the door.

"Yes i'm aware." Cana spoke innocently.

Laxus mumbled something shooting them both an angry pissed off glare that seemed to cause the eletricity to spark off him.

"Hey sparky calm it down we don't want you to blow a fuze over there." Cana spoke jokingly.

Lucy laughed watching her husband fume.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A very upset juvia sat in the waiting room for what seemed like all day. First she hears laxus shot her husband and now her old crush gray was lying up in the hospital hooked up to what seemed like endless amounts of wires.

How could things possibly get any worse?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys i just wanna say thanks so much for reading my story. I also want to tell you that this story will probably mainly focus on laxus and lucy relationship drama but like i said in the description everyone in this story is gonna hit a low point some way or another all leading up to one chilling revelation.


	7. And the plot thickens

Lucy woke up to the smell of coffee waiting for her on the kitchen counter and was just about to pour a cup until a voice sounded from behind her.

"Your welcome." A worn out laxus spoke getting some cereal and pouring it into a bowl.

Right after laxus,cana and lucy had gotten everything back into the house they all doze off and it was now 11:00 monday morning.

"Thanks.." Lucy mumbled setting her coffee down at the counter and grabbing a cup of yogurt with granola from the fridge then seating herself besides laxus.

"Where's ms. booze?" Laxus spoke pouring the milk into his bowl of frosty flakes.

"Still sleep." lucy mumbled taking a sip of coffee.

Lucy eyes widened okay this coffee actually tasted good? Lucy eyed her husband who stared at her in confusion. "What?" Laxus spoke spooning some cereal into his mouth. "This coffee..it-it's not terrible?" Lucy spoke.

Lucy had been making coffee since she's been dating laxus and every time she asked him to make her some it always tasted to bitter. But this time..

"Yeah, 3 creams 4 sugars mixed with decaf and regular right?" Laxus smirked eating some more cereal.

"R-right..." Lucy spoke raising a brow.

"So you gonna tell me what happened last night?" Lucy sighed debating on if she should even tell him. I mean the whole reason she was in this mess was because of laxus..but in a way she was glad she was there to help cana.

"I went to cana's." Lucy spoke mixing some granola into her yogurt.

Laxus stopped eating and turned all of his attention to her. "And..?"

"And we came here end of story." Lucy spoke eating some yogurt ignoring laxus's frustrated sigh.

"Lucy you and i both know there is more to it then that..and why is cana here anyway?"

Lucy must think he was stupid he knew something big must've happened because lucy is very stubborn when she wants to be and there was no way she would've just came back that fast without something being wrong.

"Laxus i really don't want to talk about it okay?" Lucy said getting up throwing away her half eating yogurt.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Lucy spoke taking her coffee with her upstairs leaving a dumbfounded laxus by himself.

Laxus sighed throwing his half eaten cereal away and quickly following lucy upstairs to find their library door wide open. And lucy standing out on the balcony.

"Lucy.." Laxus growled grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Let me go!" Lucy spoke jerking her wrist out of his grip.

"Just tell me what's going on!" Laxus yelled trying to get some type of reaction out of her. I mean come on did she really think he was that stupid?

Lucy tensed at the sudden harshness of his voice. "Laxus nothing happened okay?" Lucy spoke shifting over to sit on the leather couch.

Laxus sighed running his fingers through his hair. What in the world was going on in their marriage that she didn't even trust him to tell him what was going on? I mean they made a vow that they would always be there for each other through all the bull that they would have to face. But now..

"You know what i can't do this..i'm going out." Laxus spoke taking his car keys out his pocket.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course you are, go get drunk and come home and yell at me for our relationship issues." Lucy scoffed sarcasm dripping off her pink lips.

"Well your not doing anything to fix it!" Laxus spat.

"Excuse me? I did try i suggested marriage counceling but you told me you weren't doing it!"

"That's right i'm not because all the marriage counceling in the world isn't gonna fix this."

Lucy eyed her husband who was suddenly looking down for once he actually seemed to be at a loss for words.

But she knew exactly what was going through his head.

"So what are you saying? We get a divorce?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Lucy i-"

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Umm sorry to interrupt the conversation...but someones at the door." Cana spoke looking at them both in shock.

Lucy sighed, "Thanks cana i'll get it." Lucy spoke walking out the room leaving only cana and laxus.

"Okay what the hell was that about?" Cana spoke glaring at laxus who looked just about as suprised as her.

"Nothing." He groaned whisking pass cana out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Levy!" Lucy spoke hugging her blue haired friend.

"Hi lucy.." Levy spoke with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Lucy questioned looking over her only to realize she had mascara running down her face and that her hair was a dishevled mess and her eyes looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"Can we have a girls night out..?" levy spoke in a shaky whisper.

Lucy was seriously at a loss for words she never seen her friend like this before. "O-of course!" Lucy exclaimed trying to perk up her droopy sad friend. "I'll go get cana." Lucy smiled.

"Cana's here?" Levy eyes widened.

"Oh..yeah it's a long story.."

"That she still hasn't told me about." A voice spoke from behind her.

"Laxus." Levy spoke wide eyed. "You're out..of the hospital?"

"Yeah they gave me painkillers and pretty much told me to get loss. Anyway i'm gonna go let you ladies enjoy your night. Bye lucy." Laxus mummered grabbing his coat and pratically running out the door.

"I'm guessing things hasn't got any better for you two huh?" Levy spoke a frown appearing on her already shattered face.

"Levy he suggested divorce." Lucy whispered letting a tear escape.

"Oh lucy..." Levy cooed engulfing lucy in a hug.

"Yeah me too!" Cana spoke joining the hug.

Lucy and levy both gasped for air at canas bone crushing hug. "C-can-a can't breaatthheee!" Lucy choked out. Poor levy looked like she was about to collapse.

"Anyway ladies tonight is the night we have fun an forget about everything! No boys. No financial issues. Nothing. Just ourselves. Now who's ready to party!?" Lucy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Did someone say party?" A voice spoke from the door causing everyone to turn around in shock.

"Evergreen?" Lucy gasped.

The three gaped at the woman who was dressed in a green tight dress black stiletto heels her hair was did up in a high pony tail and wear her usual glasses would be were replaced with contacts.

"Hey little sis i heard you and my brother were having some issues." Evergreen smirked.

"Lucy who invited the prostitute?" Cana whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DERANGED DRUNK!?" Evergreen yelled giving cana a nice kick in the back.

"KYAHH!" Cana yelled flying back on the couch.

"Yeah well we were just about to go out to forget everything..did you wanna come?" Lucy spoke hesitantly not really wanting the woman to join. Let's just say the last time evergreen tagged along they all spent the night in jail. Poor levy is still seeing a therapist after that..

"Well since you insist!" Evergreen gave a wild looking kind of grin before shoving the three out the door to her big black escalade.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tired yet broken hearted erza sat in the club ignoring the men who wanted to dance with the pretty scarlet woman.

Instead she took sips of her martini hoping to drink her sorrows away.

How could someone she loved so much want to kill her? She just didn't understand.

She was almost positive that she was reaching a break through with him. But apparently not.

"Refil?" The bartended spoke dully.

"Yeah thanks." Erza smiled giving the glass to the bartender for him to refil it with more delicious watermelon martini.

"Hey frank beer with ice." A man spoke sitting next to erza. Erza looked over suprised at who was sitting next to her.

"Laxus?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Evergreen..where are we going?" Levy spoke grabbing a hold of the handle on the roof of the car as evergreen drove wildly throughout the streets.

"Don't worry we're almost there! WOO!" Evergreen yelled her hair flying in all directions from the wind.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Lucy sighed turning to cana who was failing at putting on her make up.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and they were in the parking lot of what looked like a club. And from all the cars that was in the parking lot a very hot club.

"Here we are ladies c'mon!" Evergreen hopped out car waiting for everyone to stumble out and fix their hair and makeup.

The group finally made it inside the club and was suprised at all the people. Ladies and men were dancing all over the place and you could smell the strong mix of alochol and sweat reside in the air.

"Wow evergreen you sure know how to pick hot spots." Cana grinned heading straight for the bar.

"Yeah evergreen." Lucy spoke sitting down at a booth.

"Well thanks ladies now if you'll excuse me time to go talk to mr tall dark and handsom over there." Ever winked dancing off into the mans direction.

Lucy watched as levy sat down next to her seeming lost in thought.

"Levy i've been meaning to ask you what happened? I mean you looked absolutely broken when you came over." She spoke frowning at her friend.

"Yeah well..gajeel was arrested last night." She replied sounding crushed.

"What?" She gasped.

"Yeah it's a long story..but turns out we both don't have jobs and to top it all off he kicked me out of my own car and made me walk home." Levy cried putting her head down on the table.

Lucy was about to reply until a waiter approached them.

"Hello beautiful ladies, can i get you anything to drink?" The man smiled.

"Umm cherry viscoti." Lucy replied ignoring the man staring at her. "What about you levy?"

"Pina colada breeze with a a lemon wedge thank you." Levy spoke raising her head from off the table.

The man smiled. "Okay i'll be right back with your drinks." The man winked at lucy before dashing off to get their drinks.

"Wow he was really into you." Levy giggled seeming to be a little less upset.

"Yeah well not intrested." Lucy rolled her eyes at her bubbly bestie. "Anyway i can't believe gajeel did that! Wait until i seem him i'll make sure all of my spirits come out to kick his ass!" Lucy fumed.

"Lucy really it's okay..i'm sure he didn't mean it." Levy frowned.

"Whether he meant it or not he still did it!" Lucy yelled. "I mean seriously what is going on with all of our men? It's like they all decided to become jerks." Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah well..." Levy voice drifted off.

"Here's your drinks ladies, enjoy." The handsome waited spoke seductively handing lucy her drink first.

"Thanks.." Lucy mummered not even looking up at the man.

Levy could see the man was clearly hurt from being ignored like that.

Lucy and levy had barely took a sip of their drinks until cana came running over to them looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh my mavis! Lucy! Just how bad is your relationship with laxus?" Cana spoke grabbing a hold of lucy arms and shaking her a bit.

"Pretty bad...why?" Lucy spoke a sudden feeling of uneasiness making it's way in the blondes stomach.

"Okay okay..lucy don't freak out.." Cana spoke in a calm matter.

"Why would she freak out?" Levy spoke standing up worry written all over her face the music switching in the room to "Smells like teen spirit by nirvana" blending in with the groups sudden uneasinesses.

"Because i was just at the bar and i just saw erza and laxus making out!" Cana screamed.

Levy eyes widened in horror as she looked over to her blonde friend trying to see what was going on in her mind.

"They..were...WHAT!?" Lucy suddenly snapped.

Oh no..this night has suddenly gone from bad to worse levy thought looking at lucy who was turning redder by the minute. Deep down levy knew someone wasn't gonna make it out alive tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man dressed in the finest of clothes stood at the second floor looking at the 3 woman who were clearly upset.

"Mr Z." A man dressed in all black and black sunglasses addressed the well dressed man.

"Mhm?" Z spoke.

"Do you want me to take the girl out now?" The man whispered holding up a silencer.

"Not yet..i wanna see how this plays out." The man laughed smoking on his cigar.

Did that woman really think she could run away from him? No of course not..he had something better in plan for her death would be way to easy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OKAY DON'T WORRY LAXUS AND LUCY WILL PROBABLY WORK THIS OUT SO DON'T FREAK and with that being said...This is by far the longest chapter i have probably ever written! If you wanna get a better idea of the song that was playing go to youtube and look up the song "Smells like theen spirit." By Nirvana such a great song an was perfect for the mood that the girls were experiencing. Anyway If you have any comments or questions feel free to review! Luv ya :)


	8. Hitting the breaking point

"Okay, okay let's all just calm down.." Cana spoke grabbing a hold of lucy's shoulders.

Levy continued to stare at the woman in absolute horror. She's never seen her friend look like this. She looked furious and broken hearted all at the same time. A bad combination no one should ever feel. But the way things have been going lately she couldn't say she was all that suprised that it has come to this.

But with Erza? We haven't seen the scarlet haired woman in months. Every since she got that job working at an insane asylum she has barely came over or even talked to us. Why on earth would laxus go and cheat on lucy with her? Levy couldn't help but wish that her salmoned haired friend had been there with them tonight. Natsu would have kicked laxus ass with everything he had.

"I am calm..i am perfectly CALM!" Lucy screamed tears flowing down her face that was still tinged in an angry red.

"What's going on?" Evergreen spoke coming over with a drunken man hanging onto her shoulder.

"See for yourself." Cana spoke pointing in the direction of where laxus and erza were making out.

If looks could kill levy knew gould and well laxus would be a dead man. And erza would have already died fifteen times.

"What da hell!?" Evergreen yelled suddenly pushing the unknown man off her shoulders and running over to erza and laxus.

Oh no Oh no Oh no...Levy chanted over and over in her mind.

Until she saw lucy rushing over in the same direction as erza.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy p.o.v

I ran over to where my so called husband was making out with the red headed she devil but not before evergreen had ran over pulling laxus off of erza and punching erza in the face causing gasp to echo around the club. Lucy knew all eyes were on them and for some reason that infuriated her even more.

"LAXUS!" Lucy yelled grabbing some guys drinks and splashing it all over the blonde.

"LUCY-!" Lucy didn't dare give him a chance to speak. "Open gate of the maiden VIRGO!" Lucy cried.

A beam of light appeared and soon virgo was right beside a insanely upset lucy.

"Punishment time princess?" Virgo eyed erza and laxus who looked embarassed,scared, and just down right angry.

"Oh you bet it is! Virgo bind that no good, lying, stupid, disgusting cheater!" Lucy cried watching virgo bind laxus in chains and slamming him directly into the bar where two people were to busy making out to notice a full blown brawl was about to break out.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled about to take out a knife to stop lucy attack on laxus.

"Oh no you don't!" Levy yelled. "Solid script STORM!" Levy cried writing the words causing a storm to form in the middle of the club blowing erza back into some chairs.

"Hmph! Serves you right." Cana snorted.

"Hey what is going on!?" A gentle like voice spoke causing levy and cana to turn around only to find.

Mirajane?

"Mira?" Cana spoke looking at the woman before them.

"Cana? Levy? OI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" Mirajane beamed smiling a mile a minute.

Levy and cana sweatdropped.

_Is that what she's worried about_?

"Laxus cheated on lucy with erza!" Cana spoke filling mira in.

Mirajanes smile faded and was replaced with the most darkest coldest evilest glare you've ever seen.

"_Oh?"_

"Mira...calm down..lucy's got this!" Levy spoke trying to contain the beast that mira was currently turning into.

"She better..because if she doesn't i'm gonna tear laxus head off!" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Kyahh..." Levy and cana fell down suprised at how sweet she made that sound.

But my focus was soon back on the lightning mage who was currently fuming in sparks. Out of no where he turned into lightning and bolted straight for me knocking me all the way over to the other side of the bar causing screams and shouting to occur.

I felt the pain of his electricity surge throughout my body. It seemed like i was dying over a hundred times.

"LAXUS STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL HER!" I heard someone shout but i couldn't make out the voice over my own painful screams.

"PRINCESS HANG ON!" Virgo yelled trying to get over to the girl but was stopped by a bolt of lightning hurdling straight at her sending her plummenting back into the spirit world.

I looked up at the man who was currently shocking the living day lights outta me. And couldn't help but blame myself for this. If i had of just told him what happened maybe he wouldn't of looked to erza to replace all the heartache he was feeling..

I found myself studying the man which was hard because everything was beginning to blur but i saw it. The thing i never thought i would see flicker on and off again in his eyes. Hurt. Did i cause that? I suddenly realised i must've because laxus never used his lightning on me not even when are fights got seriously bad. I hung my head back in defeat as i finally realised our marriage has definitely hit the breaking point.

But could it be saved?

I sighed at the thought.

And soon everything else just turned to black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Juvia." The doctor spoke coming up to her with a frown and a clipboard.

Oh no..this cannot be good.

"Y-yes doctor?" Juvia felt a chill go down her spine.

"I'm afraid your husband is in worse a shape then we thought..he doesn't have much time" The doctor frowned looking at the teary eyed blue woman.

"Lyon.." Juvia whispered a tear flowing down her cheek.

"But the other man you brought in Gray Fullbuster..he had some serious blood loss but we were able to give him a blood transfusion and we believe he'll make a full recovery." The doctor nodded.

"Oh..thank you." Juvia smiled a little knowing at least someone was okay.

It just wasn't her husband..

"May juvia see lyon..please."

The doctor nodded and lead her to the room closing the door behind him as he left to go check on some more patients leaving only juvia and lyon.

"Lyon.." Juvia whispered looking at her husband who was so much paler then usual almost white..

"Juvia come here." His voice came out choky and raspy.

Juvia obeyed her husband and walked over to her husbands side taking his hand in hers.

"Juvia..i know i don't have a lot of time.." Lyon coughed a little bit of blood coming out.

"Lyon please don't.. juvia will make laxus pay for what he did to you!" Juvia sobbed dropping to her knees still holding on to lyons hand.

"Juvia don't. This-this is my fault."

"No..." Juvia cried.

"Juvia listen to me..i know you haven't been happy in this marriage.."

Juvia looked up at her husband in absolute shock. How could he possibly...

"I know because niether have i." Lyon confessed looking down avoiding his wife's suprised reaction.

"Lyon.."

"Juvia...i know the affair you've been having with gray." Lyon sighed.

Juvias blood ran cold as she stared up at her husband. No no no no no! This was not happening he wasn't- how did he-no!

"No!" Juvia screamed. "Juvia loves you and only you! Don't leave juvia here!"Juvia finally broke down yelling and screaming in both anger and guilt.

"I love you to juvia..which is why i want you to be with gray."

Juvia eyes widened at what he was saying.

"No! i don't wanna! JUVIA WANTS YOU!"

Lyon cupped juvia cheek bringing her face up to his. "Juvia this is my dying wish. Go be happy." Lyon managed a smile before a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppp echoed throughout the room.

"NOOOOOO!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh my God this chapter..was just so sad to write..but it had to be done! review are appreaciated and needed :)


	9. The note

Lucy p.o.v

"Lucy..." I opened my eyes to find a very frightened levy standing over me.

"L-levy?" I managed to choke out.

"Hang on i'll get the doctor!" Levy exclaimed rushing out the door.

That's when i realized i was in a hospital and that there were flowers and balloons all over the room. Who in the world gave me all of these flowers?

The door opened and a man who i assume is the doctor came towards me.

"Ah, Lucy Dreyar..glad to see you up and about." The doctor smiled handing me a cup of water.

"Thanks." I choked.

"You my dear are seriously lucky to be alive if your friends didn't bring you in when they did.." The doctors voice trailed off. "What in the world happened?" The doctor spoke raising a brow.

"Well..let's just say i have some relationship issues." I frowned just thinking how laxus could've easily killed me..but he didn't.

"Well Mrs. Dreyar if your relationship issues are landing you in near death situations maybe you shouldn't be in a relationship." He spoke his voice filled with concern and wisdom from what most likely sounded like a pass experience.

"Hmm.." I sighed.

"Anyway you have some visitors." The doctor smiled.

"Oh thanks will you let them in?"

"Yes, but they can't stay long you need your rest."

"Ok."

I watched as the doctor left and soon my friends started pouring in one by one.

"Lucy!" Cana spoke running over and giving me one of her bone crushing hugs.

"C-cana! Can't breaaatthheee!" I gasped trying to wiggle my way out of her grip.

"Oh, sorry." Cana laughed sitting down.

"Lucy how are you?" Mira spoke holding a gift basket filled with all kinds of delicious treats and goods.

"Just peachy..is that for me?" I spoke pointing towards the nicely decorated basket.

"Mhm! I didn't know what you'd like so i just got this. It has candy and other delicious treats hope you like!" Mira beamed.

I couldn't help but smile at the bubbly woman her cheerfulness seemed to radiate throughout the room.

"I'm really sorry about last night lucy, i had no idea laxus would even be there not along with..you know who." Evergreen sighed.

"It's okay Ever." I spoke giving her a slight smile.

"Lucy...are you sure you're alright? I mean you were in pretty bad shape.." Levy frowned looking as if she hadn't slept in days. Stupid Gajeel worrying her probably..

"I'm fine don't stress levy.."

"I know i know but this is just..so much to handle." She spoke sounding as if she had hit rock bottom.

"Levy.."

"Hey lucy." Cana interrupted sensing that the conversation was going no where good.

"Hm?"

"Where's juvia?" The for once sober woman raised a brow curious as to where the blue haired woman was.

Nobody spoke.

"Cana..that's partially what me and laxus were fighting about..and it's also why he was covered in bandages..He got in a fight with lyon and well..shot him." Lucy spoke tearing up a little.

"Oh my mavis...he shot lyon!? Is he okay?"

"I don't know juvia hasn't spoken to me since.."

"Poor juvia..." Mira cried.

"Excuse me." A voice spoke from the door i looked up to see that it was a police officer.

"Yes? How may i help you officer?" I shivered wondering if he has come to arrest me for trashing the bar last night...

"Do you know where Mr. Laxus Dreyar is?" The man spoke in a deep tone.

"Uhh no why?" I spoke slightly curious on to why the police was after laxus..but then again when were they not after laxus? That man i swear is more trouble then he is worth. But he's still my husband..well at least i think he is.

"Because we have a warrant for his arrest." The man spoke causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock.

"May i ask why!?" I yelled suprised at what this man was saying. What did laxus do now?

"Because he is under arrest for the murder of lyon vastia."

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

"Lyons Dead!?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Levy's p.o.v

"Because he is under arrest for the murder of lyon vastia." I know this is impossible but i felt everyones blood in the room run completely and utterly cold.

"Lyons dead!?" Lucy yelled tears starting to make it's way down her bandaged face.

"Yes he died last night." He spoke eyeing lucy's reaction as if the poor blonde had something to do with it.

"I had no idea..." Lucy whispered. "But i really have no idea where laxus is.."

"Okay mam well if you hear or see him make sure you contact us..have a nice day." And with that the man left seeming not to care that he had just rubbed salt into deep wounds.

"Lucy are you okay?" I spoke trying to comfort the girl anyway i could.

"I-i'll be fine.."

"Laxus.." Evergreen cried.

"It'll be okay." Mira cooed trying to comfort ever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gajeels p.o.v

I was awoken by the sound of banging coming from my door.

"HEY SHUTUP I'M COMING!" I yelled rubbing my head from the massive hangover i had received from all that vodka last night.

It seemed like forever but i finally reached the door to find that somebody looked just about as worse as me. If that was possible.

"Laxus? What da hell are you doin here man?" I growled annoyed that this idiot had the nerve to wake me up.

"Lucy's in the hospital..and lyons dead." Laxus growled back shoving pass me to sit on the couch clutching his head in utter distress.

"What?"

"Your heard me metal head! I fricking killed lyon!" Laxus yelled some sparks shooting out.

"Hey don't you dare blow a fuze in my house!" I snapped trying to avoid being electrocuted by the pissed off blonde.

"Where's levy?" Laxus suddenly spoke seeming confused as to why vodka bottles and cigars laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Tch..probably some where with your wife like i really give a sh*t." I mumbled taking two beers out the fridge and handing one to laxus who looked like he needed it a hell of a lot more then i did. "Anyway what happened to bunny girl and who told you it was okay to hide in my house from the police?"

"Your wife, My wife, Evergreen, and Cana were at the club last night." Laxus spoke downing the beer. "And let's just say i wasn't aware and i kinda had a make out session with that red headed whore erza." Laxus snapped.

"Woah you made out with erza? Gihi! Didn't know you were into woman like that sparky." I chuckled ignoring the murderous glare he was shooting at me.

"Anyway, the girls saw and lucy basically kicked my ass until i used my lightning on her." Laxus growled just remembering lucy's screams made him feel sick.

"Wait..you actually shocked her?" I felt my eyes narrow. Laxus electrocuted bunny girl!? What the hell?

"Metal head calm down i don't need you coming after me to i already got the police to worry about." Laxus bit back.

I heard laxus and lucy were having some issues but woah. I never thought laxus would actually turn his lightning on the woman. I felt my teeth clench picturing bunny girl being zapped and her screams filling the club..then something else dawned on me.

I felt myself leap towards laxus punching his straight in the jaw then i heard the most sickening crack you'd ever heard.

"YOU ELECTROCUTED BUNNY GIRL IN FRONT OF MY WIFE!?" I growled grabbing laxus by his shirt and shoving him up against the wall.

"You bastard what were you gonna do? Hurt levy to!?" My voice shaking at the thought of levy actually being electrocuted by this yellow haired freak.

Laxus didn't respond instead his whole body turned to lightning as his fist slammed right into me knocking me back onto the couch. "Look gajeel i don't need this right now. I know i screwed everything up and i fricking killed juvias husband! A member of my nakama how the hell do you think i feel right now!?" Laxus yelled his body trembling causing some sparks to fly off.

"Well instead of whining about go and do something about!" I growled throwing a empty vodka bottle at him.

Laxus dodged wiping some blood that was coming from his mouth.

"Look, i'm gonna go see lucy, but i want you to give lucy this note for me." He spoke reaching in his pocket taking out a yellow note.

"What is it?" I questioned not sure if i should do anything this ass wipe tells me.

"Just give it to lucy." He muttered reaching for the door knob.

"Why can't you give it to her?" He paused before going out the door.

"Gajeel whatever you do please don't read that note." He spoke before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

"What are you up to sparky?" I sighed looking down at the piece of paper he desperately wanted lucy to see.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hmm what was that note? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! Reviews are appreciated and needed! Oh and if you have any suggestions on to what the end of this story should be..make sure you review and i will take your endings and just might add it into the final conclusion! But remember each couple and each individual is going to have it's own ending some i'm curious to see what you guys come up with! Anyway thanks for reading see you later.


	10. The shock

After receiving that shocking news the girls decided it was time to leave Lucy to get some much needed rest but honestly Lucy really wish they would've stayed she couldn't stop thinking of Lyon and more importantly what in the world juvia was gonna do to the both of them.

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes hoping that she could at least get some kind of sleep before the nurses came to check in on her. But that fantasy was soon destroyed when someone knocked on her door

"Come in." Lucy sighed sitting back up wiping a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Lucy?" The voice whispered before coming in.

"Laxus! What are you doing here? You do realize they have a search warrant on you right?'' Lucy yelled in a whisper trying not to alert any doctors who probably were in the staff room sipping coffee and watching the news as we speak.

"I came to see how you were doing but since your still able to yell at me I'd say your doing fine" laxus scoffed taking a seat next to the flustered blonde.

"Laxus I'm serious you can't be here!" Lucy spoke worriedly while her crazy nut job of a husband seemed to pay no mind and even looked to be quite relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Laxus finally whispered.

"What?" Lucy eyes widened at the sudden sadness that was held in his voice.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for..just..everything." He spoke turning his gaze from her to the ceiling.

What? Laxus was apologizing, he never apologized for anything except for the time he had kidnapped me for ransom and turned me into stone to take over fairy tail and become the master..wow I just realized we have a very weird relationship anyway something must be up if he was actually being sincere or maybe he just really felt bad..

"Okay." Was all that Lucy could say.

Laxus smirked before standing up. "Anyway I gotta go Blondie."

"Go?" Lucy brow raised in question.

"Yeah." Laxus spoke putting his headphones on.

"Where are you going to go?" Lucy spoke wishing she could get up and give him a proper questioning.

"Okay when are you coming back?"

"Okay..I'll tell you." Lucy sighed realizing that this conversation was going no where fast.

"What?" Laxus finally spoke.

"That night when me and cana came back. . Look I was really mad at you for well shooting Lyon and so I left to go see cana but when I got there something happened." Lucy paused reliving the way that man was looking at her with lust filled eyes.

Laxus saw her hesitation suddenly really intrigued to just what happened to his usually fearless blonde.

"I knocked on the door and a man answered the door asking who I was I told him I was Lucy canas friend and he gave me a sort of twisted smile saying he heard cana talk about me..then he said it was good I was here so I could join them. I was like join you? What do you mean? Then he grabbed me and started dragging me inside that's when i saw cana lying on the floor in only a bra and panties so after the initial shock that he was gonna rape me wore off I summoned loke and he came and beat that disgusting man to a pulp and then that's when cana told me she had been prostituting herself to get some money to pay bills and rent and other things. I yelled at her and then convinced her to come back with me even though I didn't have anywhere else to go so when I got back I initially called levy but she didn't answer so I called you instead. And now we're here and your listening to this in utter and complete shock. Lucy sighed not even realizing she had been crying the entire time

Laxus stood there indeed in shock his wife had nearly gotten raped and his friend was prostituting herself for money? Was he really that self obsorbed that he didn't even realize what was going on not only in his wife's life but his friends as well? Now that Lucy mentions it maybe that's why gajeels living room looked like a mini bar through up in there. Was levy and gajeel going through the same thing he was? Laxus shook his head it didn't matter because soon everything would be over and done anyway.

"I gotta go." Laxus finally spoke halfway out the door before turning back to Lucy.

"By the way I hope you liked the flowers." With that he left a shocked Lucy to wallow in her on thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gajeel finally made it to the hospital after of course his hangover cleared and he actually felt like moving away from the toilet. Spending half the day puking his brains out is not what he had in mind but oh well it can't be helped.

"Tch, this note better be a matter of life and death having me drive all the way here to see bunny girl" gajeel mumbled. Approaching the desk where a lady blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing sat while reading a magazine.

"Excuse me I'm here to see-" gajeel was cut off when the lady raised her from the magazine.

"Let me guess Lucy?" The woman spoke sounding bitterly annoyed.

"How'd-"

"Your the fifth person to come by here today to see that woman plus you look like you would fit in with her odd group of friends." The woman bluntly spoke looking gajeel up and down.

Gajeel frowned and growled at the woman "Just give me the fricking room number before you have the be admitted your own self." Gajeel threatened not in the mood to put up with this woman's bitter attitude.

The woman scoffed before finally giving the information he wanted.

Gajeel finally made it to bunny girls room to find she was still wide awake obviously worried about something. To the point she didn't even realize he was sitting down next to her until he finally let his presence be known.

"Bunny girl , what you thinking about?" Lucy seemed to snap back into reality as she looked to see who the voice belonged to.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

"I heard sparky blew a fuze and electrocuted you..you aight bunny girl?" Gajeel spoke honestly concerned for the woman.

"Mhm..thanks gajeel.." Lucy gave a tiny smile but then frowned remembering what he did to her blue haired friend.

"Gajeel what is going on with you levy?" She spoke concern mixed with anger.

Gajeel groaned knowing this was gonna come up.

"Nothing bunny girl, anyway I didn't come for that i came to give you this." I spoke handing her the note.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned taking it.

"It's from laxus."

"Laxus?"

I nodded and watched as she opened it. Something fell out that made Lucy gasp. "My wedding ring." Lucy cried. She began to read over the note and gajeel watched as her face turned from happy,shocked,surprised and then worse of all absolute terror.

"Oh my Mavis.." Lucy cried placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's going on bunny girl?" I snapped trying to grab the letter from her.

"Gajeel what time is it!?" Lucy suddenly awoke from her state of shock and grabbed a hold of gajeels wrist.

I took out my phone looking at the time. "7:45 why?" I spoke looking at the blonde who looked as if she was gonna have a panic attack.

" fifteen minutes!" She suddenly yelled. "Gajeel we need to go NOW!" Lucy spoke lifting up the covers pulling some wires that was connected to her out.

"Woah what in the world is going on!?" Gajeel yelled grabbing a hold of the panicked blonde.

"I'll explain when we're in the car now let's go! " Lucy yelled.

Gajeel sighed picking the girl up bridal style and running her out the room. No one even realizing that they left the note behind and that a certain blue haired woman was reading it to shocked for words.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	11. The Countdown

** I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is going to be extremely intense..and with that being said..ENJOY!" **

"Gajeel drive faster!" I screamed glancing every minute or so at the time hoping and praying we would make it. Mavis..please let them make it.

"I'm going as fast as I can and you never told me just what the heck is going on!?" Gajeel growled stepping a little more on the gas causing the car to go at a speed of 110 MPH on a busy street. Lucy ignored all the car horns and people swerving out the way.

Her mind only focusing on one thing and that was Laxus.

"Bunny girl what is going on?" Gajeel repeated heading towards Lucy's house.

"Laxus is going to kill himself at exactly 8:00." Lucy whispered.

Gajeel almost hit the breaks but remembered that he couldn't and instead stepped on the gas full speed. "He's gonna WHAT!?" Gajeel yelled.

"Yeah he wrote it in the letter..saying that he couldn't deal with this anymore..gajeel this is all my fault which is why we gotta get to him in-" Lucy glanced at the time "The next six minutes!" Lucy cried thinking about how cold she's been to him lately.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a snort.

"What?" Lucy raised a brow wondering what could possibly be funny in a situation like this?

"It's just on the way here I was pissed that I had to deliver this note to you and said that it better be a matter of life and death...the irony I'm feeling is just overwhelming." Gajeel sighed.

Lucy gave a sad nod and watched as everything whooshed by as they were almost at her house 4 minutes left Lucy cried knowing they just had to make it knowing if they didn't she'd never be able to make things right.

"Please, hang in there Laxus I'm coming..your favorite blonde is coming." Lucy whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Levy's p.o.v 11 minutes earlier

I watched as gajeel suddenly ran out the room carrying a panicked Lucy out the room. What in the world was going on levy wondered trying to decide if she should go after the two or not. Instead levy checked Lucy's room to find what looked like a note on the floor and began to read.

"Dear Blondie,

I'm just kidding hey lucy .. look I know that I can be a real pain in the ass and that are whole marriage has just went up into flames recently but I know that you still love me just as much as I love you. Lucy your smile always brightens my day but lately all I see is sadness in those brown eyes if yours. I know I'm the one that caused you all this heartache but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you. You're probably the best thing that ever happened to me and it's taken you leaving me and me getting charged for murder to just now realize it. But your not the only one who has been struggling Lucy, our friends have been to and honestly I think it may be our fault..we were like role models to them and as we began to crumble so did everyone else. Lucy I know I can't change the past but I can make a better future for everyone and I think the only way to cope and truly rid everyone of their pain is for me to go. And no not to jail actually go. Which is why by the time you probably read this I will be gone at exactly 8:00 tonight I'm going to finally use that gun gildarts gave us for a Christmas present one year. But there's something else I want from you Lucy. When I'm gone I want you to go live your life go help levy and gajeel work things out, make sure cana stops prostituting, give my deepest apologies to juvia, tell erza I'm sorry I called her a whore, and more importantly go find natsu and bring home home that flame brain is starting to worry everyone to death. Anyway I know this letter is something I should've said in person but I guess I'm better at showing emotions through paper. With that being said I hope you find someone that will give you all the love and attention you deserve and if they don't I swear I'll come back as a ghost and shock the living day lights outta them.  
~ Laxus

I couldn't believe what I had just read Laxus was gonna kill himself in fifteen minutes if someone didn't get to him. I quickly took out my phone and called Laxus hoping that he would answer but unfortunately he didn't. I groaned taking my heels off running out the door as fast as I could to stop a selfish lightning mage who obviously wasn't thinking how this would effect his friends or family! I swear if he's not already dead by the time i get to him he's gonna wish he was!

I was just turning around the corner onto lucy's house until someone collided into me.

"Oh excuse me! But i really gotta go!" I spoke trying to regain my speed and get to laxus as soon as possible.

"Not so fast." The man spoke grabbing a hold of my arm right before i could take off again.

"Look i said i was sorry but i gotta go!" I spoke trying to get out of his grasp but that only seemed to make him latch on harder. Fear struck inside me as the man shot me a twisted kind of smirk.

"Don't worry we're here to take you to your friend..what's her name? Cana?" The greasy haired man smirked following by two other men appearing out of no where blocking my only way out.

"C-cana? What did you do to her!?" I screamed trying to stay calm and focus on my magic energy, Maybe a hole would get me out of this situaton...?

"Come with us and you'll see." One of the other men spoke grabbing at me. I quickly pulled back, "Solid script HOLE!" I wrote the word ''Hole" and soon a large hole opened up in the ground. But the leader seemed to be aware of this and quickly scrambled out the way causing his other to companions to fall into the hole.

"Well, you sure are a feisty one aren't you?" The mystery man spoke shadows appeared to be oozing out of his body. Then suddenly it felt as if i was consumed in nothing but darkness and utter despair.

"W-what is this feeling?" My voice spoke barely above a whisper.

"Dark despair." The man spoke his firery red eyes seeming to stare right into my soul. "It's magic that makes you feel utter despair and tragedy.."

"So dark magic?" I spoke feeling the fright and all the terrors.

"Exactly now come with me." The man grabbed a hold of me and swung me onto his back carrying me as if i was a sack of potatoes. I would've fought but the feeling of dread was easing inside me killing my fighting spirit.

Right before i thought i was a complete and total gonner a voice just so happened to snap me out of the darkness. "She's not going anywhere!" A man growled.

The man carrying her turned around and soon levy was face to face with the man who had spoken up against this darkness.

"Natsu.." I whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucy's p.o.v

~ Present time!~

"Okay we're here!" I yelled hopping out the car dispite the pain that was coursing through my body from laxus's previous attack.

I looked at the clock one last time and realized i had exactly ONE minute.

I started running as fast as i could but why did it seem like the door was only getting farther and farther away?

"Lucy, Sometimes your gonna have to go through all the bad to feel the good.."

40 seconds lucy 40 seconds! I quickly got to the door and didn't even bother looking for a key instead i gave it a good "LUCY KICK" and the door flew open the door slamming against the wall and the glass within it shattering to bits. But that wasn't what wasn't important.

I quickly did a room check and saw that he wasn't in the kitchen or living room.

Upstairs he's gotta be upstairs!

"You will be hurt by the ones you loved and loved by the ones you hate.."

I don't think i ever ran upstairs like that before i pratically flew.

20 seconds i thought.

Which room? which room? There are only 4 places he could be. Bathroom, Our Bedroom Guest bedroom or...LIBRARY! Of course he would go there that's where the gun is! I quickly ran down the hall.

10.. seconds i thought.

9..almost there lucy almost there!

8.. Please tell me he didn't lock the door.

7.. How am i gonna stop him?

6.. I have to tell him how i feel.

5..What if he does it anyway..?

4..How would i live without him?

3.. Okay i made it to the door!

2.. I quickly turned the nob and screamed

1.." LAXUS DON'T-

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

0..Times up.

"But in the end everything just kinda goes into slow motion.."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry to leave you at such a cliff hanger! But what do you think is gonna happen?! What happened to Cana? And Oh God does Natsu have the worse timing in coming back home or what! Poor Poor natsu..he just doesn't have a clue in what's been going on these past years..but he will soon so REVIEW AND STAY COOL! 3 


	12. Don't go

"LAXUS DON'T!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion as my eyes locked with his broken defeated ones.

"Lucy?" He spoke his fingers still on the trigger.

Good, I'm not to late as long as he doesn't pull the trigger. I was about to ask him what the hell was he thinking but a voice behind me filled my own voice.

"Laxus what the hell are you doing!?" Gajeel boomed.

"How did you find me?" Laxus voice sounding shaky and his expression changing from shocked to furious.

"That isn't what's important right now!" I yelled walking slowly towards him trying to see if i could grab the gun out of his now shaky hands. But i guess laxus knew me better than i thought because he took a few steps back.

"Why are you doing this?" Gajeel spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ask her." Laxus gaze turned towards me. And i've never had a worse feeling then when his cold emotionless eyes pierced through me like a knife.

"Laxus.." I found that his gaze had cut off my ability to speak.

"Lucy i'm doing this for you..for you won't have to put up with any more of my bullsh*t!" He sighed.

"No! Laxus this is not the way to do this! Laxus look just because things haven't been going well doesn't mean i don't care about you!" I felt some tears cascade down my already broken face. Did i really cause this much pain?

"No it doesn't matter because the police are going to throw me in jail anyway! Lucy it's over-

"NO! I REFUSE! It's not over laxus IT'S NOT! I've been with you for so many years and it's been a roller coaster i know! But that is no reason to give up..look i'll talk to juvia and maybe just maybe she can convince the police to not lock you up. But it's not going to work if you kill yourself. Laxus we all need you.

Gramps,Cana,Juvia,Gajeel,Levy,Natsu,Mira,Lisanna, Evergreen, Bickslow, EVERYONE including me..laxus please..i love you and always will we made a promise right?"

He looked down trying to avoid her desperate pleading gaze.

"Right?" I whispered.

"Lucy.."

"Laxus please give me the gun..it's just..not worth it.." I could feel my voice tremble. Praying silently that he was hearing my words.

Suddenly he got up walking towards me his head never looking up but hanging low as if to say he had been defeated.

The great laxus dreyar..had been defeated..

I felt something heavy being placed in my hand and to my suprise it was the gun.

"Thank you..lucy." He whispered.

"Your welcome."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Natsu.." A shocked levy whispered

"Levy are you okay?" Natsu yelled.

"Mhm..but natsu when did you-"

"Not important taking down these bastards is." Natsu clenched his fist fire igniting.

"Oh so the pinkette wants to play?" The man holding on to levy spoke.

"Okay let's play." He chuckled dropping levy onto the pavement.

Natsu launched at the shadowy looking man fire radiating through his entire body.

The man dodged sending some shadows to do his dirty work.

The shadows wrapped themselves around natsu's body wrapping him in complete darkness.

"No! Soldid script light!" A beam of light shot its way towards the shadows causing the man to wince at the sudden light.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu growled, fire spewing out towards the shadowy man.

The man flew back up against a pole completely knocked out.

"Levy you alright?" Happy yelled flying on top of the girls head.

"Happy! Nice to see you." Levy smiled picking up the blue cat.

"Levy what was this all about?" Natsu frowned approaching the releived purple headed girl.

"They said they had cana! and OH MY GOD LAXUS!" Levy exclaimed looking at the time 8:05 oh no..were they to late?

"Laxus?" Happy questioned.

"No time to explain we've got to get to lucy's house right now!" Levy cried grabbing a hold of natsu's arm.

"But what about cana?" Natsu spoke taking his arm back.

"She'll be fine but this is a matter of life and death!" Happy and natsu both gaped at how worried their friend was.

Just what had they missed these couple of years?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"LET ME GO YOU JACKA-" The girl was met with a slap to the face.

"Cana..my dear..you must control that tongue..or i'll control it for you." The man hissed clutching her chin for her to meet his glassy cold eyes.

"Zeref..i thought i told you i'd have the money." The girl growled out. Avoiding his gaze.

"Well you were a little slow so now your going to get the money my way." He grimaced chuckling lightly.

"Your way?"

"Yes..now i see your friends with a lucy heartphilia?"

Oh no...no no no no no cana would not steal from the girl who had saved her ass just a day or two ago!

"NO Lucy's my friend i'm not going to betray her plus she doesn't even own the estate any more!" Cana tried to reason.

But it seems that her plea was on deaf ears.

"I'm not asking you to betray her..i'm asking you to kill her. That girl is worth a lot of money anyway you look at it. Just because she may have lost her estate doesn't mean we can't hold her for let's say..ransom?"

Ransom?

"But if we held her for ransom there's no need to kill her!" Cana sneered snatching her hand away from his grip on her chin.

"Wrong..once someone pays her ransom we simply kill both of them. And then we all live happily ever after..well except for those two that is." Zeref sent her a wicked grin causing a chill to run through her spine.

"No i won't do it!" Cana screamed.

"I thought you'd say that.." Zeref sighed. "Bring them in boys!" Zeref yelled at two guards that approached carrying two people in.

Cana froze at the sight of them.

"MIRA, LISANNA!"

"Cana what's going on!?" Lisanna cried.

"Get lucy and their lives will be spared."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay sorry for such a short chapter and i know it's not that long but i've just started school and i've been sick but i really wanted to get this out their so here you go! I'll try to update again real soon.


	13. I know

Levy p.o.v

"Lucy laxus!? Are you guys here!?" I yelled looking around the living room for any signs to where her two blonde friends would be.

"Levy what's going on?" Natsu spoke a look of concern washing over his face.

"Laxus is-" I was cut off by a man running down the stairs.

"Levy?" Gajeel suddenly appeared.

"Gajeel! How's laxus he's not- you know.." I cried searching his face for any signs that could answer me question.

"He's fine." Gajeel spoke giving her a reassuring smile.

A sigh of relief was all i could reply while natsu and happy looked at each other in question.

"Oh I see you two made it back." Gajeel spoke montone.

"Gajeel what just happened? Where's luce?" Natsu questioned.

"I think it would be better if you heard it from lucy..anyway levy may i have a word with you?" Gajeel sheepishly spoke.

"O-of course." I nodded wondering what he had to say because honestly i wasn't in the mood to listen all i wanted was to see how laxus was doing.. i mean for mavis sake he nearly killed himself!

"Natsu, lucy and laxus are upstairs." Gajeel bluntly replied giving him a look that told him to scram.

"Thanks." Natsu muttered racing up the stairs happy flying right behind him.

Silence filled the room and i watched as gajeel seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"Gajeel what did you want to say?" I finally asked wanting to get to the point.

He didn't say anything for a moment until he sighed and averted his gaze to the ceiling.

"I want to go to rehab."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucy's p.o.v

"Laxus you know you need to turn yourself in..don't you?" I spoke softly trying not to look directly in his defeated eyes.

"Yeah.." He whispered.

"Laxus-"

"LUCYY I'M BACCKKK!" A familiar voice shouted from behind.

I quickly turned around to see who interrupted there conversation to find it was my salmoned hair friend who i missed deeply.

"Natsu.." I cried running up to hug my friend.

"Lushii!" Happy cried flying on top of the girls head.

"Happy Oh you've gotten so big!" Lucy laughed noticing how much the two of them had actually changed.

Natsu was a lot more taller and even had stubble on his face. His muscles were more toned and developed but his eyes still held the same happiness and kindness they always had. "Thank Mavis some things don't change." I thought.

"Oi natsu i see you've returned." Laxus dryly said souding pissed that there conversation had been cut short.

"Laxus nice to see..woah what's with all the bandages?" Natsu eyes widened at how awful he looked.

"It's nothing." Laxus muttered.

"Lucy, levy said something was happening here..what happened." Natsu softly spoke observing my reaction of utter sadness.

I sighed looking over towards laxus who was facing the ground.

"I'll explain everything later." I whispered.

Natsu nodded realizing whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Lucy i'm going out for a bit." Laxus spoke standing up.

"Laxus.."

I looked at him realizing just how broken he was and that it was all because of me.

"It's okay i'll be back." He smiled a little before walking out of the room leaving it in complete and utter silence.

I stared at the door smiling.

"I know.."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay i know this is super super super short! But again i'm very busy but the next one will be a lot longer. We'll catch up with erza and cana and then the big arrest with laxus!


End file.
